<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baah by bunnysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262283">Baah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld'>bunnysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin brings a lamb to Arthur’s chambers and Arthur is not happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabble — Prompt #422: photo (lamb)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merlin!“</p><p>“Yes, Sir?“ Merlin didn’t even get up from where he was kneeling next to a little bundle of fur by the fireplace.</p><p>“What on earth is this?” He pointed.</p><p>Stroking the fur, Merlin looked up at him. “I am certain you have seen a lamb before. It’s what little baby sheep are called.”</p><p>Frowning, Arthur stepped closer. “I know that. Just…what is it doing here?”</p><p>Merlin’s face turned soft and sad. “Its mother didn’t accept it.”</p><p>“That happens. So…why is it here?”</p><p>Merlin beamed at him. “We’re raising it by bottle-feeding it.”</p><p>“Bring it to the kitchens, they will make a meal out of it.”</p><p>Now Merlin frowned. “It’s way too small to make any kind of meal. We need to raise it a bit more, feed it properly to make it worth a meal.”</p><p>“Why here?”</p><p>“It’s too cold in the stables.”</p><p>Arthur sighed. He knew once Merlin set his mind to something, he would do everything to go through with it.</p><p>“I will have no part in this.” He so wouldn’t get up in the middle of the night to feed the lamb or even get close enough to pet it. It wasn’t a pet and it would probably not even survive the first days.</p><p>A few months later, Arthur could be seen wandering around the castle, followed by a lamb, playing with it in the garden of Camelot or just enjoying it laying on and warming his feet when he was working.</p><p>This was Camelot. Nobody blinked an eye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>